


Eunice

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in response to the LJ Community Me and Thee 100 Drabble Challenge 312: Grateful</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eunice

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the LJ Community Me and Thee 100 Drabble Challenge 312: Grateful

**Eunice**

A mother knows what her child is. The realization was painful, like walking on broken glass. Lonnie was an angry young man and Eunice knew where anger led. “I’m not gonna end up like you,” he’d said. No, he hadn’t ended up like her, surrounded by loving family and friends. He died face down in an alley with a gun in his hand.

“I want to find him for me, I want to find him for you, but most of all I want to find him for Lonnie.” The cop’s eyes blazed. She believed him. And she was grateful.


End file.
